love or friendship
by shadowroselily
Summary: summary will come soon rated t for cussing and violence Arminx candy Alexyxcandy dakexcandy jadexcandy dajanxcandy Castiel x candy Lysanderxcandy sorry if its not that great because this is my first fan fiction ever
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool morning. I was asleep, fast asleep until...

"Wake up sis!"

I could hear my brother yell at me, but I didn't move a muscle. I stayed glued to my bed. It was my sanctuary, my comfort zone, my cocoon of warmth. I stayed this way until my brother pulled the covers off. However, being the stubborn girl that I am, I didn't move, and the next thing I knew, there was a puddle of ice and water splashed all over my sheets, and not to mention myself.

"D**N YOU CASTIEL!" I shouted angrily at him. I glared daggers at my sibling, and yet, the grin never left his face.

He smirked increased in size. "Well what was I supposed to do Tsubasa? You wouldn't wake up!" he said. "Now hurry up and get dressed or I'll tell everyone that you sleep with a stuffed Pikachu!"

I froze. He wouldn't dare do that, would he...? Surely, I would have to get back at him. Maybe I would steal his hair dye?

"Fine!" I shot back after a short while. I decided that it was time to get up and get dressed for school.

I kicked him out of my room and threw on what I could find; a black and purple dress, black Victorian boots, and then I combed my short brown hair and ran out the door to join Castiel and his friends.

Outside, Autumn was waiting for me by the pole with her sister, Ari, Ariana is her real name, but we just call her Ari for short, along with, Rainbow, Shanee, and Puku. I ran towards them. However, before I could reach the girls, Castiel reached for my arm pulling me towards him.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked, as if he were concerned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "To school Idiot where else would I go?" I snapped.

He pretended to be hurt, and pouted cutely. "Somebody needs a hug,"

"I _**don't**_ need a hug from my big brother," I said pulling away from his loving, but annoying embrace.

"Anyway," he continued as we were walking to school together. Within the next minute or so, he stopped in front of a large apartment complex, similar to ours. "I want you to meet my new friends Armin and Alexy their twins they live here let's wait for them,"

It didn't take longer for the twins to show up. Only about ten minutes or so before they joined us.

The boys introduced themselves individually, and introduced my friends as "girls we have never met before".

Luckily, Autumn stepped up to the plate introduced herself first, "I'm Autumn," she said with friendly smile.

Ari was next. With a smile much like her twin's, she said,"I'm Ariana Autumn's twin sister. And this is Shanee and Rainbow," she pointed to the other girls individually to avoid confusion among everyone.

Finally, it was my turn. "And I'm Tsubasa...Castiel's sister," I said the final part a little quietly, but I'm sure the twins heard.

"Well nice to meet you girls. I'm Armin," the black haired boy said smiling. "This is my twin brother Alexy." he pointed at the boy similar in height next to him with blue hair, now identified as Alexy.

Alexy smiled as well, but really wasn't paying much attention as I had noticed his head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music coming from his emerald-colored head-phones.

"Nice to meet you both," I said. After a few more greetings, we headed towards the school, which was no other than Sweet Amoris itself.

Armin and Alexy were new students. But like everyone else, they got everything they needed very quickly and we headed off to class in no time at all.

"Hey Puku how do you know Armin and Alexy?" I asked watching the boys walk to their Biology class.

"I only know Armin and we ran into each other at the store." she replied.

"Really?" I answered back, still somewhat spaced out. And then I asked, "And how did your date with Ken go?"

Puku blushed, looking down at her feet. "It went great. I'm his girlfriend now," she replied with a faint squeal.

"Cool," I said. Though, deep inside, I secretly envied her.

All my friends have boyfriends, and I didn't.

Autumn, being like the mother of the group could tell instantly. "Don't worry you'll find a boy soon," she said reassuringly with a wink, and a pat to my shoulder.

"I guess..." I sighed. Where on earth was my prince charming? Should he have showed up by now? What was taking him so long!

"Yeah, and don't forget that I don't have a boyfriend either," Autumn added. "And, I like Alexy. I think he's very cute..."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Friends, Enemies, and Lovers.

School was boring for me. As usual, nothing every happened beside the load of homework the teachers gave out. Though, history was actually pretty relaxing, since I slept through the entire class. I walked from class feeling somewhat rested and almost energetic. At that very moment, nothing could stand in my way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, _**loser**_!" A rather annoying and snooty voice called out.

I looked up at the person taking in as many of her features as I could. When most would see a pretty blonde teen, I saw a wannabe Barbie doll. Everything about her practically screamed Barbie from her golden locks to her bright blue eyes.

Trying to keep my cool, I smiled at her and got ready to apologize, though it _**should**_ be the other way around. "I'm sorry..."

However, before anymore could be said, the blonde girl held up one her perfectly manicured hands and in my face no less.

"Save it," she said. "I already know that you're the new girl. News travels around here you know. Since you're new, I might as well tell you this now: _**Stay**__**away from Nathaniel, **_got it?" And with that said, she walked off, her hips swishing as she did so.

Honestly,if looks could kill, this girl would have dead as soon as her back was turned. I was glaring daggers at her, wishing that deadly laser beams would shoot from eyes and obliterate her. Just as I was going to find her and punch her, Autumn walked over to me with a friendly smile on her face.

"Remember to play nice," she said with a always calmed me down whenever I was mad. That's why she's my best friend along with the others.

"Alright, alright, I'll calm down..." I reassured her. Though deep within in, I wished that I had psycho power like the evil Street Fighter Bison to destroy that girl. She was lucky I didn't. For now...

An hour later, class was over and it was time for lunch. Our teacher seemed happy that we were leaving as well. A little _**too**_ happy.

When I was walked out of the classroom, Autumn was waiting for me. Since the others were going out to lunch with their boyfriends, Autumn and I ate in the court yard. The two of us walked down the hallway and into the out walk, we chatted about Armin and Alexy.

"So,let me get this straight; you like Alexy, am I right?"I asked her with a playful, yet sly expression.

She blushed, looking at her feet. "Okay, you figured me out. He's _**so**_ cute," she replied. "And what about you? What's going on between you and Armin?"

It was turn to blush. "Oh,right...well,I like him...I thinkhe's cute and..." I was interrupted by the twins approaching us.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Armin asked sitting next to me on the hard ground and putting his arm around me.

I this a friendly position or a romantic one? Either way, I loved it. "Oh nothing..." I managed to stammer out. Realizing that I sounded nervous, I decided to change the subject immediately. "Your brother told us that you play video games. Is that true?"

Armin smiled in a flirtatiously manner. "Yeah I love video games,but so does he. But, I can't stand shopping unless I have to unlike Alexy,"

I smiled. I knew we would have something in common. "You know, I play video games too,"

Armin looked a little surprised at first, and then with a wink he asked, "You don't say? Want to come to my house and play video games sometime? Autumn you and Alexy can go shopping sometime."

Autumn and I looked at each other before replying "Sounds great!" happily.

This was it, the one thing we've waited all of middle school for. Autumn and I really were on the verge of having boyfriends to call own, and we couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Aw looks like you ran out of action points...you can either comment or wait till the next chapter comes out. :)**

**Armin: Yes please comment if you want another chapter.**

**Tsubasa : Yes it will answer your thoughts or questions if you have any questions.**


End file.
